The World Around You
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Bonnie meets the rich and famous Lorenzo St. John she's sure that nothing will come from it until one day Lorenzo expresses a fascination with her and thy get to know each other, but will they be too different to conquer the storm together?


The World Around You

Chapter 1

Bonnie let out a deep exasperated sigh as she sunk down into her favorite chair to catch her breath for a minute before she changed out of her restaurant uniform and into her front desk outfit. Someday's Bonnie would sit back and wonder why she even bothered working two jobs at all on top of trying to get her college degree, but then she would look at her daughter Emily and remember who she was doing it for. Every ache and pain was worth it to give her the life that she deserved she just had to remember that.

The alarm sounded making her make a silent whine in her head as she got off her chair and went to her chair getting ready for her next job. Laughs came from the other room as Bonnie smiled to herself. She was glad that all this pain was worth it to her. Emily made it so.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little voice said as footsteps approached her and Emily appeared in the room.

She jumped in Bonnie's arms and she swung her around holding onto her as tight as she could.

"Hey baby, how was school today?"

Emily lowered her eyes to avert her mother's gaze as if something were wrong. There was always something wrong when she avoided her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I don't want you to worry about it."

"I'll always worry about you baby. Now do you mind telling me what's really going on inside that little head of yours?"

Emily frowned but continued.

"I overheard one of the conversations that the popular girl in school was having. She was saying stuff about me. And about you."

"What were they saying?"

"They were saying mean things about you and that you were working two jobs but still didn't have enough money to afford decent clothes."

Bonnie frowned this was exactly what she was afraid they would say. She had no idea why kids would be so cruel.

"Sometimes baby people say things that they don't mean."

"It sure sounds like she meant it."

"Remember baby that even if she meant it she's not right. The world doesn't care what you wear, it cares about how you treat people and you my lovely Emily are one of the purest souls I've ever met."

Emily smiled at her as she threw her hands around her hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mama, you always know the right thing to say."

Bonnie smiled as she smoothed down Emily's hair. It was nearly time for her to go to work, but all she really wanted to do was stay home with her daughter. She always felt like she was missing a lot of her daughter's life by working two jobs, but it was necessary so she could give her daughter the things she needed in life.

"I gotta go to work baby, will you be okay?"

Emily nodded as Bonnie stood up grabbing her purse and casting one last look to her daughter before she headed to work.

The hotel was illuminated with bright light as someone opened the door for her smiling. She knew he worked here, but never really had the time of the day to ask his name. He was really popular with the guest here and maybe someday she would get to know him, but today was not one of those days.

She sent him a polite nod as he walked to the service desk where her best friend in this entire place Damon Salvatore was typing away on the computer and talking to his favorite guest Elena Gilbert. Damon Salvatore had always been a flirt, but it seemed like when Elena Gilbert was in the room that all those other women he charmed just seemed to go away for him. It was adorable to Bonnie and quite possibly the only love story she would ever have time to be apart of. There wasn't a lot of people in New York who were interested in single mothers now a days.

"Good morning Ms. Gilbert. Good morning Damon."

"Good Morning Bon Bon. " Damon said making her roll her eyes at the nickname he had given her.

"Well I'll see you later Mr. Salvatore." Elena said with a wink as she gave a nod of acknowledgment to Bonnie.

"I sure hope so Ms. Gilbert."

Elena sent him a smile walked back to her room with the major possibility that she would soon be back later to see what Damon was doing for the night.

"Has she even asked you on a date yet?"

"Why would she?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heiresses like Elena Gilbert don;t usually go out with guys like me. We're usually just distractions from their everyday lives."

"What makes you believe that You're not different."

"We're never different."

Bonnie frowned as she looked over to watch over the guest.

"Perhaps today will be different."

"You're so optimistic that it's annoying sometimes."

"Nothing wrong with being optimistic in today's society mate." A voice said from the front.

Bonnie looked up to see quite possibly the most gorgeous specimen she had seen in her entire life. His raven black hair was ion a buzz cut and his green eyes met hers causing her to smile as a small blush settled in.

"Good morning sir, How may I assist you?"

"Please a beautiful woman like yourself can call me Enzo but for check in purposes the name is Lorenzo St. John."

Bonnie typed in the information as he gave it to her.

"I should probably come to this hotel more often. Seeing as how the staff here seems remarkably exquisite."

"Well we do hear that daily." Damon said sending him a smile that caused Bonnie to laugh.

Enzo seemed less then amused as Bonnie handed him his key card with a smile.

"Let us know if there's anything we can do for you Mr. St. John."

"I'll be sure to do that." he said with a smile as he made his way to his room.

As soon as he disappeared Damon gave her this look that made her laugh.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I was the one who always made googly eyes at the guest."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were so drooling over that Lorenzo St. John fellow."

"Like you can talk about how much you drool over Elena Gilbert."

"You';re right I can't, but now you can';t tease me about it either. I mean the last time I checked it wasn't against the law to think a guest is hot."

"You're right I mean it's not like it will ever become a reality anyway."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Bonnie."

"Now whose being an optimist."

Bonnie smiled wondering what possibilities life would be hold for them next.


End file.
